Shuffle Challenge: Fringe
by Lamia of the Dark
Summary: 10 songs, 10 drabbles. Written for a "playlist on shuffle" challenge. Rules inside. Theme: strange events/Walter's ramblings. Mostly humor, a little drama, some WalterxAstrid fluff. SPOILERS for the episode that played the week this was posted.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

-- Shuffle Challenge: Fringe --

**Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs.**

I'm going with a theme of "strange events/Walter's ramblings" and maybe some WalterxAstrid romance if an appropriate song comes up. Author's notes in [brackets]

* * *

- The Pussycat Dolls, "I Hate This Part" -

"I _hate_ this part," Peter said as they arrived at the scene of another place where a body had mysteriously exploded.

"I... don't think your father has the same compunctions you do," Astrid replied as Walter went forth eagerly to examine the remains.

"This reminds me of a song I heard on the radio," Walter said to Olivia. "But somehow I doubt that _this_ is what System of a Down meant..."

[song ended before I could finish. 100 pts to anyone who gets the System of a Down reference (the specific quote from one of their songs that I've hinted at here). I keep track of everyone's scores in my profile page.]

* * *

Rammstein, "Dalai Lama"

"Walter, what are you doing?" Astrid asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm not entirely sure," Walter replied seriously, frowning.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, nonplussed.

"I've forgotten what I was doing," he answered.

"O... kay..." she said slowly. "Why don't you just some over here and stop messing with that until you remember?"

She took hold of his elbow and guided him to another part of the lab, one that wasn't filled with potentially dangerous items.

"I think it had something to do with centipedes."

* * *

- Fear Factory, "Into The Light" -

"Don't go into the light!!"

Peter woke up to the sound of his father screaming those words in the middle of the night.

"Walter, are you okay?" he asked, peeking into the old man's room.

"Yes, I'm fine," Walter answered unconvincingly. "Just a nightmare." He flashed Peter a weak smile. "I'm fine, go back to bed, I'll be fine."

* * *

- Static-X, "The Enemy" -

They still weren't entirely sure who "the enemy" was, or what they were trying to do, exactly, except that it seemed to invovle transporting things between universes...

[yeah, not much came to mind for this one. Great song, though.]

* * *

- Infected Mushroom, "Over Mode" -

[mild spoilers for the episode that played the week this was posted]

Olivia could activate her "God Mode Vision" whenever she wanted now... but she found it creepy to see "the glimmer" around Peter.

She wondered what in the world Walter had done, and what had happened to the Peter Bishop from THIS universe.

On the other hand, she didn't really want to think about it...

[song is techno, so I went more off the title than anything. It's also long, I just couldn't think of much to write despite having plenty of time.]

* * *

- T.M. Revolution, "Graceful World" -

"Astrid! Do you remember that one episode of _Murphy Brown_, where the little boy was afraid... of _chairs_?" Walter asked, breathless with excitement.

"I don't think I ever watched that show," Astrid replied hesitantly. "What's your point?"

The manic light drained out of Walter's eyes. "I forget..."

"Oh, Walter," Astrid sighed. "What am I supposed to so with you?"

Walter, gripped by a sudden feeling of melancholy, said tentatively, "I could use a hug."

"Okay, come here."

[shut up. I think they're cute together.]

* * *

- Trans-siberian Orchestra, "Christmas in the Air" -

"Merry Christmas, Astrid," Walter said, handing her a wrapped box.

"What is it?" she asked apprehensively, not sure she wanted to open anything he gave her. She had no idea what he might have put in there...

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Astrid repeated. He didn't even remember what he'd put in it?

"Olivia picked it out," he elaborated, not noticing Astrid's apparent hesitance to open the gift. "And she wouldn't let me come to the store with her..."

"Oh," she said, and proceeded to unwrap the present. "A scarf. How nice."

* * *

- Char, "STRAIGHT TO HELL" -

"Criminals all over the world are dying of heart attacks for no apparent reason, you say?" Walter inquired curiously.

"Did any of your research ever have anything to so with something like that?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"No. No, of course not!" Walter replied, sounding certain of himself. Peter had just breathed a sigh of relief when Walter continued, "Although..."

"Oh no, _what_?" Peter asked, ready to be horrified by a story of some experiment.

"One of my associates happened to come across a rather curious notebook..."

"A notebook?"

"This incident is clearly similar..."

"I don't see how."

"I'm sure of it! It must be the notebook!"

"Walter, you're not making sense..."

[the song is from a Death Note tribute CD. If you don't get the reference, google "Death Note"]

* * *

- Shadows Fall, "The Power of I and I" -

[mind went blank, tried to do math with pronouns, I guess you could say I had a "Walter moment" myself, lol. Then the next song came on and I was like "OH SHIT I didn't write anything!"]

* * *

- Infected Mushroom, "Jeenge" -

"You were kindnapped... I'm so sorry..."

She was more surprised by him having a moment of clarity than she was by the apology in and of itself.

"It's not your fault," she said. Even though it kind of _was_.

"I'm just glad you're alright..."

Then he hugged her.

And she kind of forgave him.

[based on the worm episode]

-end-

**A/N: ****Vote for what other fandoms you want to see me do in the poll in my profile page!**

**Reviews are love. **


End file.
